Serenade for Us
by EvaliaPoison
Summary: The night of the masquerade, also the night Char meets Lela, whom he is sure is Ella in disguise. So sure, and night by night, he falls in love, only to find on the last night, she is not Ella. To whom would Char leave his heart to? His old or new love?
1. Prologue

_**My second Ella story!!! –smiles at everyone- I can write and update really fast now, because test week is over, and there are only the little minor assessments due…most of the finished! So! It all works to your…advantage? Enjoy…this prologue.**_

**:x:**

_**Prologue**_

"_Ella?" A small whisper broke through as the carriage drove down the road. She frowned, and looked under her seat, where the voice had came from._

"_Areida! What are you doing here?"_

_The old school friend smiled at her._

"_I couldn't let that evil Dame send you off alone to goodness-knows-where. I tell you, that was evil."_

_Ella couldn't help grinning, but the smile vanished almost instantly._

"_Where am I going to go? You really shouldn't have come, Areida. What if they find out?"_

"_They won't." Areida seemed confident. "You'll smuggle me out, right?"_

"_Of course," Ella muttered, and quietly laughed._

"_Why did she send you off in the first place?" Areida asked curiously._

_Ella shrugged._

"_She never liked me, anyway. I should have realised she wasn't going to keep me, now that my father's out of the way."_

"_But what about the ball Char's holding?"_

_Ella remained silent, and she could feel the undeniable regret, which rose up her throat like a huge wave._

"_I- I don't know," she said finally. "I guess there's no way I can ever go."_

_She seemed so distressed, that Areida climbed out from under the seat, and embraced her affectionately._

"_Don't worry about it; I'm sorry I mentioned it. Besides, Char loves you. He wouldn't choose anyone else."_

_Ella nodded, but still looked unconvinced._

**:x:**

_Dame Olga smiled, with the word, "satisfaction," written all over her face. She was finally away, far away, and would never disturb her and her daughters ever again. Of course, she could always call her back, if and whenever Sir Peter returned from his tradings…_

"_Remember to give me the KJ's," a loud voice sounded. Hattie rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever," she said carelessly. "When I marry the Prince, it won't matter how many KJ's you have." _

_Olive was about to protest something, but before she could come up with a retort, Dame Olga called._

"_Come away, my daughters." She smiled graciously at Hattie, who smiled back, revealing her large front teeth. "The ball's about to begin. Everyone, put your masks on."_

**:x:**

_**I know it's a bit weird, but basically, Dame Olga sends Ella away to somewhere random, and yeah…the ball begins…:x: Quizzes will start from chapter 1!!! Please review, and I will love you all the more!**_

_**Your Happy Writer,**_

_**-Evalia**_


	2. Wishing Dreams

**_Chapter 1 along together with the prologue! Sometimes I do that, because the prologue doesn't tell much, and you don't fully understand it without a chapter. I sometimes lose interest…-shrugs- Please read_** on!

**:x:**

_**Chapter 1- Wishing Dreams**_

The palace was a grand sight for anyone to view. Its grounds were so large, that no one could see the boundaries from one side, or from the middle. During the day, the castle was easily spotted by even strangers from out of Kyrria. At night, however, it was not so easy. The castle was grey, and it camouflaged well with the dark clouds and the black skies. That night, however, the castle was lit with hundreds of firelight posts, the ballroom was well lighted, and the paths in the gardens were all lit. It was the night of the royal ball, held by Kyrrian Prince Charmont, and all the maidens from Frell, Ayortha and beyond attended, with the hopeful wish that they might be noticed by the handsome future King.

It was conventional for balls in Kyrria to be somewhat like a masquerade. All the guests, male and female, noble or commoner, wore masks, which covered their upper face. Once they entered into the ball, it was their own choice whether they decided to remove it or not. The majority removed their masks instantly once inside the royal grounds, hoping to be noticed and found attractive and to be wooed. The few remaining guests left their masks on, either playing hard-to-get, or hiding a deformity of some kind- old age, a bloodied scar, and so on. Very few indeed, wore their masks in a ball for no reason and only out of the simple fact that they liked it.

Char sighed as he watched and welcomed his guests. He had hoped that Ella would attend, but so far, there had been no sign of her. _Maybe I missed her, _he thought, and quickly scanned the guests. A good many of them already removed their masks, but Char couldn't seem to see anyone even resembling Ella. _She'll be coming soon, she's just running late. _Char comforted himself with the thought. The ball wouldn't be half as enjoyable if Ella wasn't there. Char returned to waiting by one of the entrance pillars for her. The whiteness of the stone pillar contrasted deeply against his royal blue suit.

Prince Charmont was indeed a very handsome young man, and, of course, the fact that he would be King once he married didn't hurt for all the young ladies to know. He had a tall and wiry frame- very stable looking, and his looks would make almost any young woman swoon at the sight of him. He had blue-green eyes, which seemed to look very intently at people when he listened to them speak, as well as his relatively long brown hair, with his long fringe, which was swept to a side so that he could see. Char enjoyed growing his hair a bit, as he always had to have it cut and perfected combed and sprayed when a formal event occurred. This time, however, his parents had agreed to let him grow it, the ball being his own event. He had a surprisingly well-toned body, which fitted perfectly into his custom-made suit.

Char caught a young group of maidens dressed in bright colours nearby, watching him and whispering. He took a deep breath. He'd find Ella later. Right now, it was his duty to meet his guests, and formally welcome them. Char hesitated, then made his way towards the group of women. He heard their whispers growing louder, as they realized he was approaching them. A pretty blonde widened her eyes as she saw him, her mouth slightly dropping open.

"Good evening, my welcomed guests," Char said politely, as a way of greeting. He didn't want to seem too casual, but he noticed that many of the women had the word _interest _written all over them already. A good-looking brunette pushed her way forwards, sticking out a pale arm. She had long and perfectly straight hair, and a figure to die for. She wore a red tieback dress, and Char noticed a heavy silver mask clutched in her other hand.

"Sherrine Marconi, Your Highness. Honoured to meet you." She produced a fleeting smile, to which Char responded courteously.

"A pleasure meeting you, Miss Marconi," he said quickly, before excusing himself politely and striding away to the ballroom. It was time for the ball to begin.

**:x:**

Far away from Frell, in a stone estate owned and deserted by the Count and Countess Fenwick. Trust someone like Dame Olga to provide such a place for her stepdaughter. It was dusty, and anyone could see that it had been unused for a long time. In a corner of the large hall, huddled two young women. There were a few servants still running the estate, and they were meant to make sure that their "guests," were fed and watered.

"I'm sorry, Ella," the young Ayorthaean whispered to her friend. "I promise we'll find a way to go somehow. Maybe tomorrow, or the night after. The last night is the most special, of course."

Ella smiled through her tears.

"I really want to go," she said quietly. "We'll find a way.

"That's the spirit." Areida thumped her shoulder. Ella started to laugh.

"You're beginning to sound like Mandy now," she said, and hugged Areida tightly.

**:x:**

There was still a long line of people to meet, and Char was doing anything to keep himself from walking back to his quarters for a quite evening. The next maiden came up. They bowed, and Char said almost mechanically,

"What be your name, Lady?"

The woman had a friendly smile, and seemed rather young, perhaps a few years younger than himself. She was a pretty blonde, with fair skin and wild-green eyes. _Eyes like Ella, _Char instantly noticed.

"Arielle, " she replied, her eyes flashing mischievously. "Just Arielle. And I'm not a Lady, Your Highness."

She grinned, and Char found himself laughing. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a Lady?" he repeated, a look of amusement hidden in his eyes.

Arielle shook her head in agreement.

"Nope," she said airily. "Definitely not. I'm too immature to be one. Even Madame says so."

"Is that so?" Char smiled. The woman before him had cheered him up considerably.

"Would you favour me with a dance…Arielle?"

She shrugged.

"Sure thing," she said carelessly, and moved first onto the dance floor. She turned back, and grinned at Char, who followed her.

After a few dances with Arielle, Char had developed a friendly liking towards the young woman. She was cheering and playful, and didn't seem to seek anything more than friendship. He sighed, and returned back to his line of hopeful waiters. Groups of women came and left, and none had captured Char's attention. Well, he had expected it. He had already fallen I love with Ella, and if there was no Ella, no future Queen, he had decided. He frowned, as the last lady in line approached him. He bowed, and the Lady curtsied. Char surveyed her up and down, his heart racing.

It was Ella, and he knew it.

**:x:**

_**Did-you-like did-you-like? Do I get my brownie privileges back?? As you might have noticed, I've used the same fictional characters, which I made up in Loved Forever, so I guess the two stories are kinda linked…**_

_**Please review!! And I have a quiz as well, but you can only answer it if you've read Loved Forever, cos it's about someone from it that's in here.**_

_**Quiz: **Who is Count and Countess Fenwick?_

_**Good Luck, and no multiple choice, unfortunately…please review and tell me what you think this chapter!!**_

_**Loved Forever,**_

_**-Evalia**_


	3. Falling Deep

**_Chapter 2!!! Finally. Sorry for the wait; even thought test week is over, I still had heaps of stuff to do…sorry! Onto the story…-x-_**

_**Quiz Answer: **Count and Countess Fenwick were the two guests at Lord Anton, in Ayortha. Countess Fenwick was Lady Emerith, the lady whom Char thought was Ella._

_**Please! Read on!!**_

**:x:**

**_Chapter 2- Falling Deep_**

"You're name is?" Char paused, waiting for the beautiful lady before him to answer. _Ella, _he thought predictably.

The woman lifted her head to gaze evenly at him.

"Lela, Your Highness."

He frowned, then his face relaxed into a smile. Lela. Ella. They were all the same; Lela was an anagram of Ella. She was playing a game. _Well, _he grinned. _I'll play long._

"Are you from Frell?" he asked politely.

She shook her head.

"No, I am from Bast, Your Highness. I have longed to see Frell all my life."

"Oh really?" Char arched an eyebrow at her questioningly. He expected a playful grin and a confession of the real self. Lela smiled.

"Well, my Lady, will you favour me with a dance?"

"Gladly. I mean, of course."

They danced perfectly together, each step and twirl in time and beat. Char thought quickly of ways for Lela to admit that she was Ella. So far, none of his ploys had worked at all. Lela would merely smile and nod, or frown in confusion.

"Er- Lady Ell- I mean Lela," Char tried again. "Ha- Have we met before? I find you rather familiar."

"I've always stayed in Bast, You Highness. This is the only time I have ever left my hometown. Perhaps you may have seen me there, during your travels?" She smiled, and suddenly winked. Char grinned. _Definitely Ella._

"No, I don't think so," he said; the only thing he could do, was to continue to play along. He smiled intently at her, and leaned closer.

"You're eyes are so beautiful. Such a wild-green…"

She smiled again. It was a familiar smile- the ultimate Ella-smile.

"Yes, a friend of mine often told me exactly the same thing. They're the same colour as my mother's, you know. She was a beautiful woman."

"As are you," Char murmured. Lela suddenly blushed.

Char's heart was pounding fast, and he was losing it just as fast. The woman before him depicted everything he loved in his life. She was his Ella, and though she was appeared as "Lela," Char knew that whether she was Ella or not, she was still the same person. The same person he fell in love with, and was falling in love with again, since he had seen her last. And Lela was right. Her eyes were exactly the same as her mothers, the late Lady Eleanor.

"So what do you like doing?" Char asked, for conversation as well as to satisfy his growing curiosity.

"Hmm…you mean like hobbies?" Lela asked, looking down thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"Well," she said slowly. "I…I enjoy walking around by myself, meeting nice people, playing Hide and Seek, reading…um…playing my piano," she concluded. "What about you, Your Highness?"

"Call me Char," Char said by way of ease. He paused.

"I like to…I like to read as well, er…I like to ride, stroll down the gardens, and slide down stair banisters."

Lela laughed, and Char smiled at her. It was a lilting, musical laugh, and would have made even King Jerrold to stare, and then laugh heartily aloud.

"Believe it or not, I used to do that as well. I ruined my best frock from sliding down the main stair rail from my bedroom countless times; mother got so angry at me." She stopped to take a breath. "What do you write about?"

Char shrugged.

"I write about myself, about my friends. I write in my diary, I write stories, and so on."

"Wow! That must be so fun! To be able to create something so powerful with words."

"What do you mean by that?" Char asked. He couldn't fully grasp the meaning of what she had said last.

"You know; the characters you can create, the atmosphere and setting. It all belongs to you, and that feels so special. It makes me feel like a God." She smiled, and Char found himself wondering about himself, and congratulating himself of ever making the acquaintance of the young lady._ I love her, _he thought, and smiled at himself. He caught her hand between them.

"I like this song," he said, not knowing at all what music was playing about. "Let's dance."

As Char learned more about "Lela," he fell in love with her more deeply, and he was amazed at the limits he was prepared to set concerning the woman beside him. After the dance, they took a stroll down the palace gardens, to which Lela had recalled, was a favourite past time of the Prince's.

"You have a good memory," Char remarked, when Lela stated the phrase. She tilted her head.

"Why, thank you. Believe it or not, I can have a terrible memory. Plus, I'm a walking, talking disaster."

"Oh really?" Char stopped, and leaned lazily against a large tree. "You talk fine to me. Unless you'd rather not talk," he added, grinning.

"What fun is there in that?" she demanded. "I'd probably get lost- it's getting dark, and if we're not talking, how am I suppose to find my way back? I'd stay here forever."

"Sure you won't get lost." Char took her hand into his own.

"There," he said. "If we get lost, we can get lost together."

Lela smiled in the dark, and together, they began to head deeper into the grove of trees.

"This place is beautiful," she murmured silently. Char nodded in assent.

"I love it," he declared. "I used to play here when I was a young boy." He stretched out a hand towards a deep groove in the woods; rathe pointless, as no one could see.

"How wonderful. I would have loved the same in your place, had I been you."

They were silent for a few minutes, and Char felt Lela shift uncomfortably.

"We'd better head back," she suddenly said. "If we stay any longer, we'll definitely get lost in this forest of a garden. A beautiful forest. And…then I'll trip or something, and fall ov-"

"Do you always babble on so much?" Char asked, half teasingly. Lela blushed.

"I told you I was a talking disaster," she muttered.

"I'd rather we not talk."

"Then what shall we do?"

Char didn't answer for a while, but all of a sudden, he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He brushed his lips softy over hers, and not wanting to take it any further, he smiled.

"See? We don't have to talk. We can do other things."

Lela was sincerely glad that he could not see her face through the dark.

"Come," Char said easily, as though nothing had happened. "Tomorrow, I would like you to meet my parents."

**:x:**

"_Got it! Tomorrow, we can both go to the ball, Ella, promise."_

"_Really?" Ella blinked at her friend, then sighed. "I do love you, Areida dear."_

"_Hush. You need sleep. We'll get out of here in no time- I've got it all planned."_

**:x:**

**_There you go. The next chapter, is the most plot-unfolding bit, so please don't miss!!! I will update soon!! Promise!!! Early next week!!_**

**_Please review because I will love you all so much that I will HUG you!! –grins as others run away in terror- kids, please review!_**

**_Quiz:_** _How many days are there in the ball?_

**_Meh, such an easy one! I expect one hundred percent correct answers!!! Mua haha…_**

**_-Evalia_**

**:x:**


	4. The Wrong Lady

_**Meh- Chapter 3:x: Sorry if I'm not updating soon enough- was run down, and my internet connection was too poor to take it all in. Anyways, I have all the time to write… Please read!!! And then review -laughs- I really love you all, you make me feel so loved…LOL**_

_**Quiz Answer: **Pretty much everyone got it right- the ball is three days…whoopee!_

**:x:**

_**Chapter 3- The Wrong Lady**_

"_Wow, it actually worked- we did it!" Ella smiled, and hugged Areida tightly. They had managed to escape the guards and workers at the abandoned estate, through a nice, clever plan Areida had thought up very carefully; the two were now sitting in their getaway carriage provided by Countess Emerith._

"_I don't have anything to wear," Ella whispered suddenly, and turned faintly, to look at her friend, who grinned. _

"_Don't worry about it. I'm your very own Fairy Godmother tonight, remember?"_

**:x:**

"So, you going to wait for that Lady Lela again?" Arielle grinned at the Prince, whom she had gotten to make a fun friendship out of. Char scowled at her darkly, and Arielle glanced at him sideways.

"It wasn't as if everybody didn't notice," she said defensively, and Char patted her head gingerly.

"Of course. And yes, I _am _going to wait for her- I'm going to introduce her to my parents."

Arielle's yes widened in surprise.

"So it's serious?" she exclaimed.

"Of course it is! I really…" Char mumbled something and Arielle couldn't quite catch what he said.

"A dove?" she asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I said I really love her," Char said a little more loudly. He didn't feel comfortable discussing his love life with Arielle, even though the purpose of holding his ball was concerning his love life. Arielle's face broke into a smile.

"Talking about your beautiful Princess-Queen, there she is."

"What?" Char whipped around to where Arielle was looking. His face relaxed as he saw her in the beautiful white dress she was wearing, and strode handsomely down the hall to meet her. Arielle smiled behind his back, but then her expression turned a little more anxious. _Why, _she thought, and then shook her head sadly. _That's the way things go, I guess._

**:x:**

"_What's happening?" Ella whispered._

"_Uh-oh," Areida murmured. "This is bad. We're stuck. The carriage just broke down, I think." Areida suddenly burst into small sobs._

"_I'm sorry, Ella, I'm so sorry," she cried. _

"_That's okay," said Ella, then turned her head around to look out the window. "Where are we going to go now? We can't go back, or just stay here."_

_All of a sudden, a tall woman with billowing raven hair, wearing pale blue robes appeared before them._

"_It's okay, we're saved," Ella managed to say._

**:x:**

"Come," Char said, smiling and offering an arm for Lela, who accepted appreciatively.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Char grinned at her.

"To meet my dear parents, Lela," he said. His voice sounded at rest, and very easy. Lela stiffened, and Char could tell she was a little nervous. He drew her closer.

"It's not as if you haven't met them before," he whispered in her hair. Lela frowned in confusion, but smiled as though she understood.

"I suppose so," she said, and Char looked at her affectionately. _Ella._

The hall door creaked open, and Lela found herself staring directly at the King and Queen of Kyrria.

"Mother, Father; this is Lady Lela…of Bast," he added, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Lela stifled a small laugh, and Daria smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, your Majesties," she said sincerely, and curtsied deeply.

"Likewise." King Jerrold nodded at her.

The polite conversation continued for a long while, and Lela found herself almost bored at all the light chatter, until the Queen said something, which perked up her interest.

"You remind me of a Lady I once knew. She was the most dear and sorely missed friend. She always had a light about her, which reached even the coldest of people."

"Really?" Lela was touched by what she had said. The Queen frowned slightly.

"I can't tell too clearly from the mask, but your features seem to resemble her. If you are anything like the person herself, then my son is indeed very lucky to have met you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I feel honoured by your words." Lela felt her face flush underneath her mask. She knew that they were all curious to see what she looked like, but she hesitated in taking it off. Soon after, however, they left the hall anyway, and Lela was relieved she was not pressured anymore about the mask she wore.

Char led her to the dancing floor again, but instead of offering an arm, he stood still, his arms by his sides, and looking intently at her.

_Dance with me,_ he said without words. Lela hesitated, and unsure of what to do, she offered him her arm, and smiled tentatively.

_Coward. _She could feel the word boring into her head as he looked at her, his eyes glittering with amusement. Feeling more challenged, Lela slowly placed her arms around his neck, and felt Char smile and relax, then solidly placing his arms around her waist.

It was late- past midnight, but Lela still felt wide-awake. It was be time to leave soon, and as much as she disliked leaving, she pulled away. Char caught her hand after she began to mumble a hurried farewell.

"Promise me you will marry me," he whispered. "You are all I want by my side." He leaned even closer, so that they were less than an inch apart.

"I love you," he said softly, and brushed his lips against hers. Lela felt a melting sensation inside of her, but still found the resistance to pull away for the second time.

"I have to go now," she said quietly, almost dismally. Char smiled.

"Before you go," he said in a more cheery manner. Lela looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Can you take off your mask? I want to see you again."

She blinked. Then she nodded, and slowly, reached for the mask. Char stopped her gently, and then slowly slid the mask off her face. Char didn't even breathe. Certainly she was very beautiful, but as his heart began beating faster and faster, he knew that the woman before him was definitely not Ella. She had none of the childish and playfulness in her face, and her angles were a bit too sharp to be Ella. She had an air of intelligence about her, and Char felt himself becoming very confused. He had learned to love this woman, whom he had always thought was Ella, because he loved Ella already. But she wasn't Ella…and Char met his big mistake.

Lela saw him frown, and she tilted her head.

"Aren't I what you expected," she asked teasingly. She had a smaller frame than Ella, and her face was more pale than fair.

Numbly, Char shook his head.

"Nope," he said to no one in particular, then smiled to reassure her. The only person he needed to reassure himself, however, was himself.

**:x:**

_**Whooo…plot twisting round…Ella comes into the next chapter finally!!!!! Oh no… Special thankies to Inujeanne, libaka, daydreamin' angel, AliensRockMyWorld, and other people whom I can't think up at the top of my head- sorry for those- I'm just still half asleep!!! LOL, I promise to update soon- I'm on holidays now!! And I can steal my dad's computer if mine crashes for some weird reason. **_

_**Quiz:** Who is the woman who saved Ella and Areida??? (A major character from my first ella ffic!!)_

_**Quiz2:** What Gundam SEED character does Evalia think is cool??_

_a) Nicol Amarfi_

_b) Muruta Azrael_

_c) Cagalli Yula Athha_

_d) Shani Andras_

_**Clue: **I only think one of them is cool. The others are meant to be really dissy._

_**Please review!! You all make me feel so happy!! PS. The author's note is coming along- sorry for the wait!!**_

_**-Evalia**_


	5. The Real Lady

_**Haha!!! I did update soon!!! Thank you for all your comments; they really cheered me up…as usual! Meh :x: The majority of you got my first quiz right- the woman is Lucinda. In my previous Ella story, Lucinda was always the tall billowing woman with long raven-coloured hair and pale blue robes…:x:**_

_**The other quiz…hmm…the shame…I will not comment. Actually, I will!!! Nobody has seen Gundam SEED, I guess, which is fair enough…but libaka actually got it right!!! Yes, I think Nicol Amarfi is cool!!! He plays the piano really well (not as well as me, of course…-pause-) and then Kira? Yeah, Kira killed him.**_

**:x:**

**_Chapter 4- The Real Lady_**

_The last day of the ball, and instead of Areida being the Fairy Godmother, it was Lucinda._

_"It's my last chance," Ella thought, and gave a brave smile. Finally after so many days and weeks, she could see Char again. The mere thought of it cheered her up from her low spirits._

"_It's time to go," Areida said from behind her. Ella whirled around, and smiled at her friend._

"_Yes," she whispered softly. "Let's go."_

_Slowly, Ella walked out the door, to meet the streets of the palace._

**:x:**

"Oh Your Highness, what a marvellous ball this is!" purred a certain Lady Hattie, daughter of Dame Olga. Char restrained himself from laughing out loud by a polite stifle.

"Yes, quite so," he answered courteously, and then incidentally stifled another polite laugh. Getting the wrong impression, Hattie joined in laughing, her large rabbit-like teeth protruding out of her mouth most obviously. Char bowed quickly.

"I apologise, Lady Hattie," he said stiffly. "I must tend to my other guests."

"No! Wait a little longer, Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Hattie flew after the Prince, who had already walked away to make the acquaintance of another young lady. She scowled. It was the Lady Lela, of Bast. Hattie had developed an extreme dislike for her. Yes, Char was spending a little _too_ much time with that lady, and she must do something about it.

"Do you thirst?" Char asked attentively. Lela smiled.

"A drink would be nice. Thank you, Your Hi- er, Char." She grinned apologetically. Char smiled, and mouthed,

"Be back later."

Char wasn't surprised to find Arielle at the food and drinks table. During the last two days of the ball, Char had noticed that if Arielle was not chatting with her friends, she was helping herself generously to the food. He grinned at the sight of her.

"Your dress is stained," he said, attempting to looks stern and solemn, but hopelessly failed. Arielle glowered as she watched Char leaning on the table for support as he laughed aloud.

"It's just a dress," she said irritably. "I have plenty more in my wardrobe. Besides, when else would you have the chance to eat at the royal palace?"

"Anytime," Char surprised her by saying. "You're a friend, you can come visit anytime you like. I'd be happy to see you again."

"Really? Gee, thanks!" She smiled, but then her face turned more serious.

"Hey, do you really love Lela?" she asked quietly. Char looked surprised.

"Well, yes," he said awkwardly. "I thought she was Ella at first…" he trailed off. Arielle looked at him. Char sighed, and continued.

"I thought she was Ella at first, but then it turns out that she isn't."

Arielle looked sympathetic, and Char just realised how glad he was to have a friend that listened. He had no such friend as a child in the palace. Char decided to keep on going.

"I still love Ella, though," he said in a whisper, away from the other guests. "But I love Lela in her own way. I got to know her a lot the past few days…I don't know. I'm so confused."

The thing Arielle liked about Char was that he was never afraid to say that he was scared, worried or confused. His character didn't allow him to hide up all his weaker feelings. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's more confusion, Char. Ella's here tonight."

"What?" Char temporarily forgot his polite manner.

"Ella's here." Arielle motioned a hand down to a corner of the ballroom, where Char scanned the crowds until he finally laid his eyes on Ella. The real Ella. Dressed in a fresh spring green, her long auburn hair, wavy down her back, entwined with rosebuds and starflowers. She suddenly turned, and her wild green eyes met his own blue ones.

"Excuse me," Char muttered, and strode past Arielle. He quickly handed a drink to Lela, murmuring a quick apology, before approaching Ella, his first true love.

**:x:**

"Char."

Ella's eyes looked imploringly at him. Char looked a little stunned, and didn't reply. She smiled ruefully.

"Have you forgotten me? I'm here now."

"Of course I haven't forgotten you." _How could I have?_

His heart began pounding heavily, and his thoughts whirled hopelessly round his head. Now there were two people in his life. Ella, his one and only true love, and Lela the person he had thought to be Ella, and had gotten to know and fall in love with.

Ella smiled more assertively, and then laughed nervously, as she sent a glance towards the handsome Prince.

"I was going to come on the first night, but I couldn't get away. On the second night, the carriage got stuck in the mud at the side of the road, and Lucinda saved us, and now tonight, I'm finally here." She tilted her head.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?"

"I'm sorry. I've been wondering where you would be. I thought perhaps Dame Olga would bring you with her daughters." He smiled grimly. "Obviously not."

Ella looked sadly at him.

"Why would they do that? They sent me away to a deserted estate just so that they won't have to see my face at the ball." She seemed close to tears, and Char put his hand on her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here; that's all that matters." He extended an arm.

"They're going to play the Serenade next. It's called, _Serenade For Us_. Know what that means?" He smiled as Ella numbly shook her head in confusion.

"It means we have to dance."

Ella's face split into a wide grin, and accepted his arm.

**:x:**

Lela sat down at a side table, and waited for Char to return, but he didn't. In the end, she was coaxed into a long and tiring conversation with one of the squires. She sipped her drink. It was melon-flavoured, and was very light and refreshing for a hot summer's night.

After making a hurried excuse to escape from the squire, Lela went across the ballroom to look for Char. _What could possibly have kept him up? _she wondered. She looked at the live orchestra band, which was playing. _Such a beautiful piece, _she thought. _I would have liked to dance to that. _She sent a longing glance towards the dance floor, at the dancing couples, and suddenly, her eyes widened. Why, there he was, dancing with a beautiful lady with no mask. Her beautiful green dress and flowers in her long wavy hair reminded Lela of springtime. Her face seemed flushed with excitement as she danced to the Serenade. Lela thought that they seemed rather absorbed into each other, as if they were the only ones in the world. She stared sadly. _Is this the woman who replaced me? _She thought sorrowfully. She headed towards the musicians as the piece came to an end.

"That was a beautiful piece, sir," she said to one of the violinists- a young man with black hair and olive skin. He looked very striking, with his contrasting blue eyes. He smiled as she approached him.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" he agreed. "I always enjoy playing it, and everyone enjoys dancing to it, my Lady. May I inquire for your name?"

"I am Lela," she said stiffly, dropping her title as a Lady. The man grinned easily, and held out a hand.

"I'm Michael Elliot. Please call me Michael, Lady."

Lela smiled, and shook the offered hand.

"I was wondering what the name of that piece was called. Perhaps you can tell me?"

"Of course." Michael looked surprised. "It's a rather romantic piece of music actually; you're meant to dance it with your most loved one- it's called, _Serenade For Us._"

"Ahh…" Lela said, her heart sinking. "Yes, thank you most kindly, M- Michael."

**:x:**

"_Well, son- do you have a final choice?" King Jerrold looked at his son expectantly. Char took a deep breath._

"_I'm sorry, father. I thought I did, but I'm afraid I don't anymore."_

_The King nodded understandingly at Char, who shrugged nonchalantly. As if his father knew the whole story._

**:x:**

_**Did you enjoy this chapter?? It's relatively long, actually- I enjoyed writing it!! Please tell me what you think!!**_

_**Quiz: **(This is more opinion-based; I just put it as a quiz, because I'm curious)_

_What do you think the pairings will be?_

_**a)** Char and Lela, Ella with OC_

_**b)** Char and Arielle, Ella and OC_

_**c)** Char and Ella, Lela and Michael_

_**d)** Char and OC, Ella and Michael_

_**e)** Other_

_**Tell me which you think is right, and if it's other, tell me please!!! LOL, I will update soon!! **_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Your Excited Author**_

_**-Evalia**_


	6. Chains of Ambivalence

**_Finally, I have reached Chapter 5 –whistles- bah. This is meant to be the most tension-breaking scene…LOL._**

_**Quiz Answer: **Real funny. Everyone said it was C). I thought maybe a few people would choose A) (Char and Lela, Ella and OC) but no…some said maybe D), but Ella doesn't even know Michael. But in the end, everyone said C). Well, the answer is…not telling!!!!! –smirks- like I would tell you how the story goes :D._

_**Read on!!!**_

**:x:**

_**Chapter 5- Chains of Ambivalence**_

The ball was over, but Char was now in a mix of confusion in his own feelings. His original feelings were easy to make out; Ella, and only Ella. Who would think that he would mistake someone else for Ella? But he had been so sure… and now he was torn into half.

A light knock sounded on the main door of his quarters.

"Enter."

The butler came into the room.

"There's a young lady who wishes to see you, Your Highness," he bowed. Char stared, and then nodded tersely.

"Please tell her I will be down in the sitting lounge very soon."

"Of course, Your Highness."

**:x:**

Lela was sitting nervously on a couch when Char arrived in the room. She gave a small smile for a greeting, and Char closed the sliding doors behind them.

"Lela," he said, with a watery smile, and sat himself comfortably in a chair opposite her. Lela didn't say anything. Char gave a weak grin.

"I guess I owe you an explanation."

Lela nodded silently.

"Yes," she said quietly, "You do."

Char sighed. _I suppose it's best to just tell her the whole story, _he thought, and said,

"I'll tell you everything."

"I appreciate that." The corners of her mouth rose up.

**:x:**

"I'm eighteen years old this summer," Char began slowly, watching for any reaction in Lela, but finding none. "I always was, and still am, for some reason, very close to the palace cook. Ever since I was young, he'd bring back home stories of the markets, and when I was about fifteen, he acquainted himself with another cook. This cook is Mandy, of Sir Peter of Frell's Manor. There were two ladies in the house including the late Lady Eleanor before she died. It was Lady Ella, their only daughter. Ever since I was fifteen, I always expressed a high interest in the lady, because Cook used to tell the most unbelievably amusing stories about the extremely kind but clumsy girl." Char's mouth twitched, and Lela looked at him questioningly.

"There were always stories about her, like how once she went to the markets with Mandy, and accidentally tripped over a stall of fruit. The stall owner didn't see her, and because Ella felt so guilty, she picked up all of the tumbling goods, and in the end, the owner rewarded her many baskets of fruit for her kind actions. Ella was too embarrassed to admit that she was the one who tipped the stall over in the first place, yet she felt ashamed to accept a gift that she didn't deserve."

"What did she do, then?" Lela asked, her interest perking. Char grinned.

"She told the owner to give his fruit to the other people who needed it. She has a kind heart, but I told the cook to tell her that because she did that, everyone' will probably think she's some kind of a saint."

"Continue on."

"Well anyway, I never actually got to meet the girl until her mother Lady Eleanor died. I first saw her at her mother's grave in the cemetery, when everybody else was listening to the mass. I loved her since I first saw her."

Lela's face grew still at the last phrase, but she continued to listen.

"I met her a good many more times after, including a very adventurous encounter with the ogres, but I guess that's another story. Anyway, my…my love grew for her day by day as I got to know her better."

Char related his love for Ella without any trace of embarrassment, and Lela found that it was very gratifying for someone like the Prince of Kyrria to be able to fall in love so deeply.

"Soon, Sir Peter remarried- to a horrible Lady- Dame Olga- you've probably met her at the ball. I wasn't aware of it for a long while, but while Sir Peter was away, and Ella was alone with Dame Olga and her two daughters, she was being treated horribly, like a slave."

He nodded sadly as Lela's face creased with concern. She found herself pitying the poor girl. _If this is all true, _she reminded herself.

"They sent her off somewhere- recently to a deserted estate far from Frell. I haven't seen her for many months, and I had no idea where she went. I thought that she had just disappeared on her own free will. When it was time for the ball to take place, I assumed that I would meet Ella there. And I did; at least, I thought I did."

**:x:**

Lela frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Char sighed heavily.

"Promise me you won't laugh," he warned. Lela nodded solemnly.

"Well, I…well, I sort of mistook her for you," he said awkwardly, and instantly breaking the promise, Lela burst out in peals of laughter.

"You promised!" Char scowled. "Anyway, your hair really looks like Ella's, and you were wearing a mask, so I couldn't see your face…" he trailed off. Lela was still trying to smother her laughs. Char cleared his throat.

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

Lela's laughter died down immediately.

"Not really," she said somberly. "After all, I guess you never really liked me. You mistook me for your loved one, and now you're going to say you're sorry."

Char was about to cut in, and Lela continued on.

"It's fine with me; I guess I understand now. Don't bother apologizing," she said bitterly. "I've fallen in love with you, but that's my problem isn't it?"

"No! It isn't like that!" Lela looked at him quietly.

"Then tell it your way, but in the end, it's all the same."

Char clenched his fist in his lap.

"Fine I will tell it my way. I haven't seen Ella for months, and on the two nights I met you, I reacquainted myself with you, or whom I thought was Ella. I fell in love with that person, whether it was Ella or not, and I still love you." Char put his face in his hands.

"But then I saw the real Ella…"

"And you don't know what to do," Lela finished for him.

Char smiled at her sadly, and put a hand over the pale white one resting on the arm of one of couch opposite him. Someone knocked on the door.

"Your Highness, you have another visitor."

"Let him in."

The door slid open, and Char heard a sharp intake of breath. He quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Ella in her fresh spring-green dress, holding a bouquet of roses in her two hands. Her face looked suddenly pale, and the bottom of her lip trembled slightly.

_Ella, Don't go_, Char pleaded to her silently. _Don't run away from me again._

**:x:**

**_Hehe- a Cliffhanger… I love them!!! At least, I like creating them…yeah. Is it just me, or have I just suddenly turned evil or what? I have the feeling that I am…whoa…just like that person from Vampire Game…whooooo watch out!! –scares the hell out of you- -chases you around the yard with a… pitchfork?-_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! Greatly appreciated…even if you are a guy (I am talking to a certain person here… -muas-)_**

_**Your Happy, Musically-inspired Writer,**_

_**-Evalia**_


	7. No More Runaways

**_Heh, one final update before I go away!! I will most likely not update until the end of January- I return around the 26th, so yeah… n.n So sorry! I'm feeling sort of sad because I won't be able to write, but at least I can draw my manga overseas… -laughs- Please…read on!_**

**:x:**

_**Chapter 6- No More Runaways**_

_Frell_

_Ella, Don't go_, Char pleaded to her silently. _Don't run away from me again._

Ella swallowed in spite of the scene before her. Char, her first and only love across from a beautiful auburn-haired lady; knees touching, hands entwined. Her eyes glittered forebodingly as she assessed the pair of them. Boldly, she walked forward to the two of them. The lady Char was with dropped her gaze, twisted her arm away from Char's hand, and began to fidget nervously with her fingers.

_Don't go, _Char mouthed to Lela, and Ella noticed that, and felt a wave of hurt wash over her body. She put her bouquet of flowers on Char's lap. Instead of looking uncomfortable and staring at the ground, Ella directed her gaze into Char's clear blue eyes. He looked as though he was about to say something, but whether he was going to or not, Ella beat him to it.

"I brought you flowers," she said coolly. "I guess you were busy."

Char appeared surprised, and looked impressed at her courage, both happy and awkward that she had chosen to stay and not rush out of the room hurriedly.

"Not at all. We were just talking about you." Char tried a soft smile, but Ella didn't give way.

"Naturally, you were," she replied, and held out a hand stiffly to Lela.

"I'm Ella," she said unselfconsciously. Lela smiled shyly, and accepted the pale hand offered to her.

"I- I'm Lela." She hesitated. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Ella."

"No honorifics. I'm just Ella. "

"Great; we must do lunch sometime."

Ella smiled, but it was a false smile with no trace of what she was really feeling at all: a deep pit low in her stomach.

"Of course. I have to go now- I'll see you sometime soon."

Calmly, Ella took a deep breath, and walked straightly out of the room, without a single glance at Char, who stared open-mouthed at her. Slowly, he grinned.

**:x:**

It was a warm evening, and that night, Char found that he couldn't sleep; and finally after hours of tosses and turns in his bed, he slipped out onto the stone balcony for some fresh air. Sitting himself in a large chair outside, Char closed his eyes, and relaxed. It was probably early in the morning now, and the sun was probably going to rise within an hour or two. Char drifted off to a light sleep…

_In the forest of the elves, away from the real world._

_I was walking, walking to nowhere from nowhere._

_With no one. _

_There was a silence so pure and soundless, it was like it was magic, as if it was enchanted and I was in some kind of a spell._

_Suddenly, I heard light steps across the lush green trees, and I looked up._

_It was my love, Ella, and she was dancing, so happily, so at peace. _

_She saw me, and smiled at me._

_I was entranced, and I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't move; I could only watch._

_Watch her spin and twirl so gracefully about, barefoot on the ground._

_I was afraid she would be pricked with blood from her feet touching the sharp thorns,_

_But she just smiled, and told me she was happy._

_I wanted to ask her why she was dancing. _

_Was it because she was happy? Or was it because it was something else?_

"_My pain is too real," she said. _

_I felt saddened. Was it because of me?_

_Then I realized._

_We still loved each other._

_And she was dancing for me._

He woke up, and looked around. The sun was just visible from the lowest of clouds behind the mountains, but at least there was light. He blinked as he looked down. There was a figure below him, walking outside by the road. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. There it was; she was still there. Char then recognized who she was; Ella. He watched her smile, and then do a funny little twirl as she walked back and forth outside the castle. _It's like in the dream, _he thought, and continued to watch her.

It was a while before Ella turned, and looked startled at someone watching her from the balcony above her. She thought of running away and crying in a corner, but she was different now. Dame Olga and her stepdaughters had taught her not to be afraid and shy. She had been too meek before, and she had paid the price when the Dame sent her off to an abandoned estate. _Be brave, _she thought, and then smiled brightly at Char. The light from the sun reflected from her face, and all Char saw was the face of a glowing angel.

"Wait," he called, and hurried inside. Within seconds he appeared by Ella's side. Ella distanced herself away from him. Char moved closer.

"Look, I can explain."

"Of course," Ella replied nonchalantly.

"I was explaining to Lela yesterday. You just happened to visit at the time."

No reply. Char pressed himself to continue.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

Ella looked at him.

"No," she said. Char stiffened in surprise.

"No," she repeated. "I just want to be with you." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go somewhere- I know the perfect place."

**:x:**

"You really don't think before you do things, do you?" Ella remarked as they were walking down a path into the woods.

"Only rarely," Char protested. "I mean, at the ball, it was a mistake! I mean, Lady Lela looked so much like you, and I just thought…"

Ella surveyed him, and shrugged it off precariously.

"I didn't mean that, and I told you I didn't want to hear the whole story."

"I'm sorry. What did you mean then?"

"Just like… the time. I wasn't referring to just the ball."

"Oh yeah? When else have I not thought about what I was going to do?"

Ella pretended to think.

"Like…now?"

Char looked surprised. Was this another one of her jokes? He played along, and arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Exactly how?"

Ella twisted with a wavy lock of her rich-coloured hair.

"Like…rushing down here when I saw you without thinking that you are still in your night robe."

Char glanced at himself in surprise, and found that she was right? His royal-blue robe draped carelessly over himself and his matching blue pajamas. He felt himself blush and stand quietly in a very awkward way. Ella laughed it off, and smiled at him.

"Just thought you should know," she said, and then pointed. "See where we are?"

They had walked slowly uphill and had finally reached the top of a small hill. From there, Char could see the sun slowly rising out from the mountain, among the fluffy white clouds.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ella asked him. Char nodded.

"It's like…a dream."

Ella looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's like a dream being here with you…and I'm so lucky I don't have to just watch, I can talk to you and move towards you…"

Char moved closer to Ella, and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "For causing you so much real pain."

Ella stared at him, and then laughed herself silly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she exclaimed. Char looked solemnly at her.

"I had a dream about you when I was sleeping on the balcony. You were in the forest, and you were dancing. I could hear you talking and laughing, and I was allowed to watch you, but I couldn't move or talk back to you."

"Really?" Ella looked interested. "Tell me more."

"Y-you said you felt the real pain, and I wanted to tell you the whole story, but I couldn't. I wanted to explain, but I couldn't. I wanted to hold you in my arms, I wanted to dance with you, but I couldn't. But in the end…I realized that you were dancing for me."

"Wow."

Ella stared at the mountains. The sun had completely risen up in the blue sky.

"Let's go back," she suggested. "The magic has spread for the world to see now."

Char didn't bother asking her what she meant.

"Let's go, then."

**:x:**

Queen Daria looked worried, and paced about the dining room. Char had gone. It was breakfast time, but he hadn't come down, so she assumed that he wanted to stay in his room. Only thing was…Char wasn't there either. She heard the door being slid open, and Daria was about to call, "Jerrold," and tell him about Char, when her son came into view with her own best friends' daughter- Lady Eleanor's daughter, Ella.

She stared. Their faces looked bright and flushed, but she noticed that Char was still wearing his night robe.

**:x:**

_**Another cliffhanger!!! Yays, I really love this chapter, and I enjoyed writing it too, especially the dream bit…so fun! And now…the quiz!!**_

_**Quiz: **"The magic has spread for the world to see now."_

_What did Ella mean by that when she said it?_

_**Meh, no multiple choice because I can't be bothered to think of the false answers…!!! It shouldn't be too hard, though. Well…tatas for now!! See you all in a month!! –sighs- I feel loved.**_

_**Your Writer who will not update for a month because she is on holidays,**_

_**-Evalia**_


	8. Neverleaving Memories

_**I'm back!!!! –jumps with joy!!- Yay…my first update this year! Sadly I am currently very busy with music because I've been away for a whole month pretty much without even touching a piano except for once, so I have a lot of catching up and so on, but I hope that I can write at during the night or something, or early in the mornings, because I never practice music in the mornings…only when I'm fully awake…LOL.**_

_**Quiz Answer: "**The magic has spread for the world to see." _Ella meant that…crap, I forgot myself…uh…I think it was that then, only the two of them could see the rising sun, but now that the sun's risen, everyone else can see the magic and glory of it…:x:

**:x:**

**_Chapter 7- Never-leaving Memories_**

"Uh- what is this…" Queen Daria faded away. She shook her head, and then beckoned them inside.

"You must be tired," she said, watching them sit down. I'll have some breakfast made for you two; you look positively exhausted."

"Oh, thank you!" Ella said brightly, and beamed. Queen Daria smiled.

"You look exactly like your mother, Ella. Lady Eleanor was a beautiful woman…and my closest friend." She looked sadly at Ella, who lowered her gaze.

"I know," she mumbled. "I miss her too." She looked up imploringly at the Queen. "She's so full of life, Your Majesty; and so graceful. The way she walked and talked…and laughed- like how I never can be. S-she laughed at my jokes even if they weren't funny, Your Majesty."

Daria smiled prettily at Ella.

"I'm sure she did. And believe it or not, when your mother was a young girl, she was as clumsy as you are now."

Ella blushed as she felt Char's amused look on her face. Glowing hotly, she said,

"I'm not clumsy anymore! Ever since I went to that school for a term…I can't even break a plate! I feel like a different person. I almost miss my old clumsy self."

Ella grinned reluctantly, and the Queen softened.

"I'll go send for some breakfast now," she said smoothly, and walked out of the room.

**:x:**

The silence wasn't awkward at all, and Char felt relieved about that. A few minutes after breakfast trays had been brought in, the butler entered the room. Bowing, he said monotonously,

"Lady Arielle, Your Highness."

Char looked surprised, and glanced at Ella, who shrugged. Char nodded.

"Send her in."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Char could tell from her face that Arielle wasn't happy. No, she was furious.

"What did you think you were doing?" she demanded. "That was one mean trick to play."

"What trick?"

Arielle glared.

"That's right, just pretend you don't know. That trick with Lela, Your _Highness_."

"That wasn't a trick." Char looked calmly at the towering blonde woman. "Honestly, Lady Arielle, it wasn't a trick at all. It was a mistake."

She glowered, and didn't even spare a glance at Ella.

"First of all, I told you I wasn't a Lady. Secondly, you can say what you like, but if it was a mistake, it was a very horrible and nasty mistake to make."

"Please don't say that!" Ella looked imploringly at Arielle, who gave a half smile. "It really…wasn't his fault." Arielle arched an eyebrow.

"Really? My dear, you are at loss with the complete picture. The complete story," she amended. Ella looked tilted her head.

"Do you know what, _Lady _Arielle? I don't care what the complete story is. I don't care at all."

At that, Ella stood up and marched out of the room as haughtily as she could manage, but failed dismally when she tripped over a leg of a chair next to the door. Char laughed silently. _Ella can never look mean and spiteful. It's in her nature to be so kind and innocent…like a little girl._

But there was no slamming door behind them, and Char walked outside to see where Ella was, if she was still there. She was. Standing in front of the door, her face down, looking at a large display chest full of photographs. A tear slid down from her face onto the carpeted floor. Char looked down at where she was looking, and understood why she was crying. A picture of Lady Eleanor framed in gold was displayed on the right end of the chest.

"Your mother. I'm sorry; I can put it away, if you like."

"No. Leave it there."

"What are you waiting for? Your mother's gone, just forget all about her."

Arielle appeared behind them. For a moment, Ella's face looked as if it were on fire.

Char turned to face her.

"What did you do that for?" he asked coldly. Arielle looked at him.

"You don't deserve her. She's too pure, too innocent. You can only destroy her." Arielle turned away, and walked out of the room, leaving Char contemplating alone.

**:x:**

Areida kept Ella company as well as helped her with her plans. Sometimes, they would talk until midnight, and other times, they wouldn't talk at all. The comfortable feeling that only loved ones could feel. It was one thing to feel comfortable when conversing with one, and another thing to feel comfortable during a silence. They were staying in an inn, which was comfortable and affordable enough for the two, and Ella was glad enough to return to Frell as ever. There was no chance of her ever returning to the Manor, most likely, as it was occupied by her stepmother and sisters, and with her father away for most of the time, no one would know that the daughter of Sir Peter had been thrown out of her inherited house.

Sometimes, Ella would walk down the streets and end up wandering around in front of her former home. She missed coming home to the smell of freshly baked pastries, and playing in the rose gardens at the front. She missed making castles in the sand dunes, and singing with the birds so that they would sing back like how her mother taught her to do. She missed Mandy, who was most likely still working as head cook in the Manor. Every time Ella took a walk, her feet would automatically lead her towards home. Like where she was going now.

She stopped. A shadow was approaching her. It stopped before her, and a light beamed on her face. Ella recognized the shadow as the Lady Lela. Sighing Ella tried a smile. Lela smiled back, but not in a friendly way.

"Meet me at Firello's tomorrow at noon. I'd like to talk."

Then, in a split of a second, she became a shadow once more, disappearing into the darkness.

**:x:**

_**Like? I still feel a little weird writing…so please don't blame me if this chapter didn't make much sense, or if it doesn't sound like me…right. **_

_**Quiz: **Who is Sherrine Marconi?_

_Ella's rival_

_Char's fiancée_

_A woman Char briefly met at the ball_

_A random passerby whom Char had briefly noticed_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**-Evalia**_


	9. A Tete a tete

_**I am incredibly sorry for not updating for a million years or whatever- yes, my phone line did break for about a month, but It has been fixed around two weeks ago, but I only just update now. Sue me. Anyway…finally an update!!! Since my test week is over (ok, maybe that's why I haven't updated much, but I think it was more because I was working on my manga and this fiction book I'm writing), I have lot's of time (and I'm over my manga drawing stage again, so revert back to fanfic mode! Whooo!!), and it's the four-day long weekend, so I have time…Read…enjoy…and be confused?**_

_**Chapter 8- A Tête-à-tête **_

_Frell_

**:x:**

When Ella arrived at Firello's, it was busy and cluttered with people. She scanned the crowds until her eyes landed on at a back corner, by a small table. Lela was waiting, and when Ella approached her, she noticed that she was fiddling with her hands restlessly, as if she was nervous. Lela glanced up when she felt a shadow over her, and tried to smile brightly. She nodded at the empty seat.

"Please sit, Lady Ella."

Ella hesitated behind the chair, but then pulled it out, and sat down to face the beautiful lady she was meeting with. Ella envied her small and fragile frame, and couldn't help admiring the dark of her eyes, deeply set along the milky skin of her face. For a second, she almost believed Char; but then she shook her head. No, apart from the colour of her eyes, they were nothing alike. Lela was not as rounded as Ella. Ella almost laughed. When she looked up, Ella found Lela watching her curiously. She smothered her laugh with a well-sounded cough, and became silent. Lela twirled a hand gracelessly at the menu.

"Anything for lunch?" she asked, keeping her voice steady as possible.

A waitress arrived at their table, as though she had been called. Or as though she had been listening.

Ella took a quick peek at the first page, mumbled the first dish she read. When the waitress turned, awaiting Lela's order, Lela merely smiled, and said easily,

"Just a glass of lemonade, thank you."

Ella could feel the power of the conversation was being held by Lela. Remembering the words of an old cook, Ella tried to change the level of the cards. She knew that Lela was most likely expecting for Ella to begin the conversation in impatience; Lela would be wrong, in that case. Ella stared dully at the surface of the wooden table. She heard a sigh, and then-

"I wanted to meet you, and to be acquainted with you more, Lady Ella. I also want to apologise for causing you any pain."

Ella looked up. Sincerity rang with every word, but Ella wished she could believe them. Nodding evenly, she replied,

"Thank you, Lady Lela. It is a pleasure to meet with you."

"I'm certain it is," Lela said, a small smile playing with her mouth, before bursting into nervous laughter. "Call me Lela. I'm beginning to feel frightened of what I will find behind you, Lady Ella."

Ella looked uncertainly, waiting for Lela to explain what she had just said. Seeing that Lela had no intention of giving any explanation, she said,

"Call me Ella, likewise."

The waitress returned by now, placing a white tray before Ella, and a glass of what did not look like lemonade at all. It was a pale red colour, but Lela did not seem surprised at all.

Spinning the glass slowly with her fingers, Lela thought about how she would begin the topic, before saying,

"So, Ella, I am the mistaken love of the Prince, is that so?"

Ella hid her chagrin at the breach of topic so bluntly spoken.

"Apparently so," she murmured, looking down at her dish of what looked like a green salad of some sort. Lela arched an eyebrow.

"You don't believe him?" she asked, and took a sip from glass.

"I'm not sure," Ella responded. Lela's eyes were gentle, and Ella found a surprising amount of warmth in them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault," Ella said, trying to comfort the lady."

Lela coughed, and then sat up in her seat again. She smiled genuinely and with such friendliness that Ella thought that perhaps they could really be friends.

"I'm sorry if I am seeming rather distant. I'm always like that when meeting strangers or people I do not know very well," she surprised Ella by saying. Ella smiled.

"Really? I'm glad, because if you were like that by nature, I wasn't sure whether we could really be friends."

Lela seemed eager and for a second, just as naïve as herself.

"So can we be friends?"

"Of course, if you want to be my friend, that is," Ella said hastily. Lela hesitated.

"Do you love Char?" she asked.

Ella nodded, looking down at her nearly finished salad.

"I do, too," Lela said quietly, so quietly that only the two could hear. "But I want to-"

Lela didn't finish her sentence. By the time Ella looked up, a waitress was screaming,

"Help! Someone fainted!"

Lela had fallen of her chair into an unconscious state. Ella stared in surprise, and then her gaze fell onto the glass of lemonade.

_Lemonade isn't red…_

**:x:**

Michael Elliot did not go to town very often. In fact, he hardly ever went at all. It was only for the sake of hearing the word of a champion racehorse for sale that he decided to go at all. In his tailored suit and with his noble mien, Michael Elliot was one of the figures that would cease to be an object of admiration for the ladies. However, to their disappointment, Michael never seemed to ever notice them. In fact, until recently, Michael never gave any thought at all towards women. Recently, meaning, as recently as the Prince's ball.

After convinced that the racehorse was not that at all fit, Michael ran into an old friend; why, it was Leiran, Baron of the Marlends. Leiran winked at Michael, who grinned.

"Leiran! How good to see you again!!"

"But of course, Elliot! We simply must have a drink." He gave a mocking laugh. "Why not lunch? I'm simply starved," he added jovially.

Michael smiled.

"To Firello's then, my gentleman!"

"How have you been, then, Elliot?" Leiran swallowed another gulp of whiskey. Elliot restrained a laugh, and smiled. He did not drink at all, personally, something that amazed all the other men. Seeing the waitress' face as he ordered his humble glass of lemonade! For sure, the cool, yellow-green drink was always refreshing on a hot summer's day, and Michael found himself in a jolly mood.

"I've been well," he replied. "And you, Leiran? What have you been up to?"

"The usual, of course." He grinned. "Dallying with any pretty lady? I hear that there are many desirable young ladies of Frell."

"Really? Such as whom?" Michael tried to divert the conversation away from his personal life.

"Such as…" Leiran pretended to think. "Lord Marconi's daughter. I ran into her just before I saw you, all alone without an escort."

Michael sighed as Leiran's eyes gleamed. He was still waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not dallying with anyone. Perhaps I will sometime in the near future. _Perhaps I will meet her again._

Leiran was not fooled.

"Who is it?" he demanded, leaning in on the table. "Tell me now, Elliot, or you'll never see the end of me!"

Michael sighed, and was about to reply, when he heard a high-pitched scream next from somewhere at the back. Both rushing over to see what had happened, Michael's face paled as he saw the face of the woman who had just fainted.

"My lord," Leiran whispered, looking at Elliot's startled gaze. "The very one, eh?"

**:x:**

Sherrine Marconi was not a nice woman. Of course, there were many people who were spiteful and purely mean, but Sherrine was not only that, she was also malicious to unrepentable level. Unlike Hattie, who could not be described in any imagination as "dashing," Sherrine was beautiful. True, her hair was not a fountain of gold like some of the other Frellans, and her skin not the fashionable shade of a slight tan, but her long brown hair shined with honey-highlights in the sun, and her figure was stunning. Her piercing blue eyes were truly captivating, and pale skin was so white it glowed. Unlike Olive stupidity in character, Sherrine was intelligent, sharply observant, and cunning. And unlike the other town girls with their long golden hair, Sherrine was rich. Daughter of Lord Marconi of Frell, Sherrine was not one to be underestimated. She had a habit of getting what she wanted. And what she wanted was Char.

**:x:**

_**Heh. Another confusing chapter, I'm sorry. I thought it was about time to put Michael in place, lol.**_

_**Quiz: **What could possibly have happened to Lela?_

_a) She had been feeling ill for a while, and fainted because of her illness (which was why she coughed)_

_b) Her lemonade had been poisoned_

_c) She saw something that made her faint_

_d) Her lemonade wasn't lemonade at all, but something Sherrine Marconi had put to harm Lela._

_**Hmm…I think the answer's pretty obvious…maybe! **_

_**Please review!!!**_

_**-Evalia**_


End file.
